


No Matter What

by hopelesscharger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: Mal has overthrown her adoptive mother, a tyrannical, rogue leader, and thus the vampires want her to become the new leader of their nest of vampires in the city of Auradon. However, her romance with childhood-friend-turned-girlfriend Evie complicates the matter.





	No Matter What

Mal's mother had not been well liked by the vampires of Auradon, which had made it quite easy for Mal to lead a rebellion. Typically, it was considered taboo to rebel against the vampire who brought you into their household after your turning and treated you like one of your family. However, this woman had been no ordinary vampire. She ruled the vampires in the Auradonian nest with an iron fist. 

Now, however, the vampires wanted Mal to be their leader, a position which she found herself woefully unprepared for.

"Come on, Mal, you'd be great at it," Jay grinned at his friend. "What's got you so worked up?"

"The first rule for a nest leader is-"

"'Your loyalty must first be to the nest.' Yeah, and what about it? You lead these people to overthrow your mom. Not just your mom, the lady who turned you. That's a pretty big show of loyalty to the nest," Jay lightly shoved her shoulder, but dropped his smile when he saw how serious Mal was.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "There's... someone."

Jay's eyes widened. "A human?"

Mal nodded, lips pursed together. "Evie."

Jay took a long sigh, and crossed his arms. "I mean... you could just-"

"Turn her?" Mal cut him off. "No way! Not that being a vampire isn't great or anything, but... I don't want to force this life upon her. Immortality, kind of a commitment..."  She trailed off, looking at her lap and sitting her hands at her side on her plush black bed.

"Hey," Jay sat a hand on her shoulder, "I know you have some... issues. With the whole turning thing. And I get that. But Mal, most nests consider turning someone without their consent absolutely despicable, even long before your mother turned you. She just had such an iron hold on ours that we couldn't really protest without risking exile. And you know how dangerous being a solitary can be."

Mal nodded. She recalled the stories people had told her when she was plotting to overthrow her mother, when she asked why they hadn't just left. Nests were security and safety for vampires, like extended families in a sense.  They provided community, took care of those injured, and protected each other and helped cover for each others vampirism when it came to human interactions. Leaving a nest was always a risk, and many had found themselves afraid that they would face only a worse fate if they left the nest in Auradon.

"You could always ask her. If she'd want to. How many dates have you gone on?"

Mal bit her lip. "Eleven."

Jay sighed. "You know, hiding something like this from the nest is not going to go over well. People will think you're choosing affections for a human girl over your duty to the nest if you keep having secret rendezvous with one."

"I know."

* * *

Evie sat at her vanity fussing over her hair as her friend, Audrey, was up on the laptop screen Evie had sitting in front of her by the mirror.

"So, go over with me again how you got into this romance, exactly?" Audrey asked. She was Evie's roommate at college, but went home to an entirely different part of the country than Evie did, which left her unaware of her romantic escapades.

"Mal was my best friend when we were young, but, my mom had to move away. The company promoted her to a higher position where she'd be designing their new cosmetics, and they wanted her to move off to the city. I was about nine at the time."

"Go on," Audrey encouraged.

Evie grinned. "Well, now, I'm nineteen. Mom's retired and moved back here, so, coming home for the summer from college, this is where I came to. And I ran into Mal at the store, and things just.... kind of went from there."

"And you're crazy about her?" Audrey teased. 

Evie nodded, grinned. "Maybe just a little. How's my hair look?" Evie asked, turning around and straddling her chair so Audrey could see her articulately messy messy bun.

"Perfect."

* * *

The date was romantic as usual- a drive in movie in Evie's cute silver car, because Mal didn't have one of her own, and then parking it at the back of the supermarket parking lot for awhile so the two could go on a walk together.

"You've seemed nervous all night, Mal. Are you alright?" Evie put her arm around her girlfriend.

"There's... something I need to talk to you about." 

Evie looked confused, and Mal stepped over in front of Evie. Her normally soft green eyes began to glow a bright shade of green, and she bared her fangs.

"Mal..."

"I'm a vampire," Mal said. "That's why I've insisted on all our dates being at night... The sun won't kill me or anything!" She added quickly. "Just starts to burn me after a few seconds, and it turns into a rash."

"I... I  had no idea," Evie said, uncertain of what to say.

Mal shrugged. "That's because I didn't want you to. When I was turned, I was eleven, a couple years after you left- really! Vampires that get turned before they're finished maturing continue to age even once turned, until they reach about twenty five- it wasn't by choice. I had to destroy the woman who turned me and took me in as her daughter, and who was, as I found out later, responsible for my parents' deaths," She rocked onto her heels. "So, I didn't want... It feels so wrong sometimes, and I didn't want to scare you. And I'm set to be the leader of my mother's nest of vampires now. My loyalty has to be to them, a human romance is-"

"Then turn me," Evie said, suddenly, grabbing her girlfriend's hands.

"What?" Mal's eyes widened.

"If your first priority must be your nest, then I'll join it," She sounded so determined, an expression of fearlessness on her face. "Mal... I want to be with you, no matter what. if this is what I have to do, I accept that," She brushed some hair out of Mal's face. "I love you."

The two kissed on the sidewalk beside that empty road, as Mal's fingers pressed around lightly on Evie's neck looking for her jugular.

* * *

Mal brought Evie down into the luxuriously decorated basement that her mother had held so many meetings in before. The nest of vampires, totaling a little shy of a hundred, all sat, chattering until Mal came down the stairs, followed by Evie. Once her presence was noticed, which was swiftly, the people hushed.

"I have two announcements to make tonight," Mal said, keeping her face and tone relatively serious. "I have decided to accept the request for me to take over leadership of the nest."

Applause broke out, but Mal raised her hand to quiet it, and it shortly faded out.

"My second announcement, is that we have a new vampire joining our group," She couldn't help but smile as she turned to look at their new blue-haired comrade. "Evie."

More applause, and Evie quickly kissed Mal on the cheek. "You're going to do great," She whispered to her.


End file.
